


Bruises for Love

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ceve, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Mama Baird, casseve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Cassandra takes on Moriarty in a bar fight. Eve cleans her battle scars.
Relationships: Eve Baird & Cassandra Cillian, Eve Baird/Cassandra Cillian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Bruises for Love

Cassandra Cillian does not start fights. 

She only finishes them; corrects someone when they make a statistical error in the middle of an argument; or ignores the fight entirely while reading a book in the corner, concerning herself with things that actually matter, like trying to figure out how geographical coordinates haven’t lined up in over seven centuries in accordance to ancient maps. 

In her experience Jake starts the fights, Ezekiel is there for back up, and she... well, she just tries to get the job done with the least amount of ass-kicking possible. 

That was undoubtedly about to change. 

* * *

“Where the hell are we supposed to find Moriarty in a place this big?” Ezekiel whistles as the three librarians stumble out of the back door and into the foyer of an international manor hosting some pricey event. 

Everything was either plated in gold or made of crystal, and suddenly everyone felt a little underdressed in their jeans and shirts, or in Cassandra’s case, a knitted cardigan and floral-patterned skirt. This place was insanely huge, and no doubt it would take them hours to located their fictional arched villain if he was hiding among the tapestries and rafters. 

“I say we split up, cover more ground and reconvene when we find the bastard,” Jake suggested, and Cassandra nodded in agreement, they’d waste less time that way; and the sooner they were done here, the sooner she could go back to making her own index for the new artefacts section of the library. 

“Sounds good! Librarians go!” the redhead announced enthusiastically before practically skipping through the hall. Sure, Jacob was the artist of the group, and appreciated the architecture more than anyone, but it was still a magnificent place that Cassandra was in awe of. The library was amazing, but in comparison to this castle, the library seemed like a very sad bungalow. 

She’d spent about thirty minutes weaving throughout the rooms, giggling quietly to herself whenever she walked into another room, and every measurement was actually perfect, like the builder had spent every second with a ruler, making sure the floor was adjacent to the beams and the pillars lined adjacent to the windows. It was a mathematician's heaven. 

Her euphoria only died down when she heard _ his _laughter, toppling over the many other voices. Cassandra followed the noise into the bar and lounge. Of course, a place this big had an indoor bar. She was about to call for Ezekiel and Jake when Moriarty’s insufferable voice hit her hears like nails on a chalkboard. 

“And then my Duchess practically swooned for me, can you believe it?” 

Hold the Back door... was he talking about Eve? Cassandra froze, hidden just behind the door frame, staring daggers into Moriarty’s back. That didn’t happen. Eve doesn’t swoon. 

More laughter tumbled from the lips of other men in the room. 

“She just wanted me, I could tell by the look in her eyes. You should’ve seen what happened when I took her home afterwards. Or... you should’ve heard,” Moriarty laughed again, and his fellow assholes joined in. 

How dare he make up lies about _ her _ Eve! 

Well, technically Eve wasn’t hers, but the redhead had made enough heart eyes on her guardian that Stone and Jones practically teased her every time someone else even looked at the blonde. It didn’t matter so much at times. It was easy to forget her feelings here and there, especially when she was fighting magic and seeking artefacts. 

But this treachery could not be tolerated or ignored. 

Cassandra was only supposed to find Moriarty, but before she knew what she was doing, the young librarian had owned the room, waltzing straight up to the man at the bar, and her small fist connected fiercely with his face. 

“How dare you talk about Eve like that!” she yelled, and the room quietened. Her knuckles started to hurt almost immediately after, and for a second, Cillian wondered how Jake was able to hit things like this all the time. It hurt! 

Moriarty slowly recovered from his shock, chuckling awkwardly. “She never seemed to mind,”. 

“You’re lying! Eve would never touch you, she has standards!” Cass argued and some of the men in the bar laughed at her statement. She barely had time to finish her sentence when Moriarty’s whole arm came swinging at her. She yelped softly as she ducked, narrowly avoiding a bashing in the head. 

Chaos suddenly spurred to life around her, a bar brawl taking over the room, bottles smashing and fists flying. She hadn’t meant to start a whole fight, she just wanted James Moriarty to hurt. 

Which... wasn’t really like her, but he deserved it. 

“Is it Jealousy? Is That what it is?” Moriarty teased when Cassandra caught her breath, and she reddened in the face with anger. 

“Are you sure _ you’re _ not jealous?” She responded, and before she could even blink, she felt a white-hot pain flash in her face, and her head spun slightly. Cassandra brought her fingers to her upper lip, and her fingertips coloured red with the blood from her nose. 

She barely registered much after then, only that Jake and Ezekiel had to tear her from Moriarty, and practically drag her to the back door. 

“Does the word _ stealth _ mission not mean anything to you Cassandra!” Jake raised his voice as he stormed into the annex, followed by the redhead, and Jones tumbled through last. The commotion instantly caught the attention of Baird and Jenkins who both came hurrying down the stairs. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry that I stood up for what’s right!” the smallest Librarian yelled back, making a wild gesture with her hands, her eyes stinging with tears. 

“What’s going on? What happened?” the guardian instantly inquired, as Cassandra turned around, facing away from everyone else in a state of clear anger, fury and sadness. 

“Oh nothing, just Cassandra blew the whole mission for us by pounding Moriarty to a pulp,” Ezekiel rolled his eyes, sitting down on the table top exasperated. 

“Look I said I was sorry!” the redhead defended, the hurt in her tone was beyond obvious as she spun around and Eve suddenly rushed to her side. 

“Cass, you’re bleeding!” The blonde softly stated, softly cupping the others cheeks to get a look at her nosebleed and cut lip. 

Blue eyes welled up with tears as Cassandra’s chest heaved with sobs that just weren’t coming, “I don’t care!” with that Cillian tore herself away from Baird’s soft grip, and ran up the stairs, wiping away the tears that had suddenly started streaming down her perfect face. 

Eve fixed the boys with her famous ‘What the hell have you done now?’ look, shook her head, and grabbed her trustworthy first-aid kit before ascending the stairs in pursuit of her librarian. 

“Cassandra? Cass where are you?” Baird wandered the upstairs hall, almost like a game of hide-and-seek, but with actual feelings and a bloody nose in the mix. Her steps were silent as scoured the bookshelves, keeping a watchful eye out for a stand of fire red hair. 

Eve was about to climb another set of stairs when a tiny, barely audible sniffle came out of the cupboard, and the guardian slowly cracked open the door, where Cassandra sat on the floor of the closet, hugging her knees, trying not to cry. 

The blonde didn’t say a word as she closed the door behind her, and sat down on the floor, as close as space would allow. Tentatively, Baird reached out for the young woman’s face, softly tracing a bruise that was blossoming on her cheek bone. 

“Cassie, what happened? Who the hell hurt you?” she whispered, her heart breaking when another tear rolled down the librarian’s cheek, and she hurried to wipe it away. 

“M’sorry for ruining the mission. I just- just-” Cassandra broke down in another heave of tears that Eve quickly soothed, before opening her well put together first aid box and started to clean the blood from the redhead’s lips and nose. 

“Ssh, hush now, it’s okay. You didn’t ruin anything,” Eve consoled, as Cassandra tried her hardest to stay still whilst Baird fixed her up, wincing once in a while when something hurt too bad. “Why don’t you tell me what happened?” She asked, the hand that wasn’t dabbing a wipe softly on the redheads lower lip softly stroked her hair. 

It took a small moment for Cillian to open her mouth, but when she did, everything just come pouring out. 

“I was just trying t-to find Moriarty. I kind of wanted to be the one to find him, I don’t know, maybe to prove that I could do things just as well as- as the boys, but when I found him. He- He was making up horrible lies, a – about you, and I couldn’t just let him sit there, and- and gloat. Because- because you don’t deserve that. And I didn’t mean t-to hit him. I never hit anyone, It’s not something I do, but- but,” Cass spoke so quickly that Eve had to listen carefully to catch every word. 

“You got punched in the face all because you were defending me?” Eve mumbled quietly, almost in shock as Cassandra nodded, wiping away her own tears. 

“I know that we weren’t supposed to catch him or anything, just track him without being seen... but I don’t know what came over me,” Cillian admitted deftly, sighing while her shoulders slumped forward in defeat. 

For a moment, Eve didn’t know what to say as she kneeled in front of Cassandra, “Thank you,”.

“Huh?”.

“For protecting me, you know it’s supposed to be the other way around. But that was really brave,” and with a warm smile, Eve leant closer and pressed a light, but meaningful kiss on the bruise that marred Cassandra’s cheek. 

It spurred a spark within Bairds heart when she saw Cassandra muster her sweet smile again, and she silently vowed to always do everything in her power to make that little librarian smile. 

“If I knew that all it would take was to get beaten up by a fictional arch-villain for you to kiss me, I’d have done it sooner,” the redhead teased, and Eve couldn’t help but gently laugh, a warm blush spreading in her cheeks. 

“I will literally kiss you to _ not _get hurt again,” the blonde struck up a deal and smiled brighter than she had in a while. “Why don’t we go get Jenkins to make some tea and we can sort out this situation with the boys?” Eve insinuated with a soft grin, all the while Cassandra beamed up at her guardian with a brilliant smile. 

The redhead bit softly on her lower lip, able to taste the metalic twinge of her own blood still. 

“Do you mind if we stay in here and cuddle for a couple more minutes? I’m not so sure I’m ready to come out of the closet yet,” Cassandra explained quietly, her tone airy with the humour of her own joke. 

Eve laughed warmly before nodding, shuffling to sit beside the librarian, and sweetly pressed a chaste kiss to her temple. 

“Of course, Cassie,”.


End file.
